Winx Club Next Gen
by EchoRedfox
Summary: The girls and boys children's turn at Red Fountain and Alphea. They have to live up to their parents legacies. The Boys are under their fathers shadows and trying to break free and be their own person, while the girls have to learn and get along with each other. SYOC CLOSED
1. Parents

**Winx and Specialist children**

 **Riven and Musa-** _Jinx and RJ (Twins) 17_

 **Sky and Bloom-** _Ace 17 and Skylee 16_

 **Brandon and Stella-** _Selene 18 and Jason 16_

 **Timmy and Techna-** _Tyler and Tayler (twins) 17_

 **Helia and Flora-** _Amphina and Fawn (twins) 17_

 **Nabu and Aisha-** _Isaiah 18 and Monica 16_

 **Witches**

 **Icey-** _Veronica 18_

 **Darcy-** _Ember 18_

 **Stormy-** _Gale 17_

 **Specialists, gem color, weapon, age**

 _Riven James (RJ), Silver, Silver phantowhip, 17_

 _Ace, Obsidian,_ _twin obsidian phantoswords, 17_

 _Jason, Yellow, Yellow phantoblade, 16_

 _Tyler, Light green, Light Green phantosword, 17_

 _Fawn, Blue, Blue phantoblaster, 17_

 _Isaiah, Teal, Staff, 18_

 **Fairies, powers, age, and pixie**

 _Jinx, Music, 17, Liselle pixie of Bass_

 _Skylee,_ _Dragon's Fire and Pyrokinesis, 16, Suzy pixie of Sunshine_

 _Selene, Moonlight, 18, Althea pixie of Style_

 _Tayler, Technology, 17, Pixel pixie of Computers_

 _Amphina, Nature, 17, Helena pixie of Games_

 _Monica, Coral, 16, Amanda pixie of Fear_


	2. Jinx And RJ

**Jinx POV**

I was walking around my room with my headphones on my head and a pen in my hand. I was bobbing my head along with the bass beat but when I tried to add an extra layer to the music the new beat either was over taken by the bass or would completely over lap with it making sound like shit. I snarled at the sounds that I was hearing for a second before sighing and lowering my headphones for my neck. When I did I stopped pacing and finally noticed the loud banging on my bedroom door. I slipped on the slippers I kept near the edge of my treble clef rug and walked on the cold hardwood floor to answer the door. I had stuck the pen top in my mouth and set the clipboard down to twist the knob.

"Yello." I said to twin brother who had his bags packed.

"Jinx. Did you forget?" He asked with a knowing look on his face after scanning my room.

"Forget. No purposly wait till the last second to pack all of my shit. Hell yes." I said with a crooked smirk on my face while pulling out my bags.

"Why do you do that?" He asked trying not to laugh at me.

"What be perfectly adorable." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice like venom from a snakes bite.

He just snorted at me and helped me pick up my bags. I huffed at him before picking up the last bag on my floor and closed the door. I walked a few steps behind him looking at the pictures that had been hung on the wall while going down the stairs. While going down the pictures played our lives in reverse from our seventeenth birthday picture to the day they brought us home. I made a face at on picture in the middle that had me dressed up as a spealist and RJ as a wizard. I reached out to take it off the wall but I heard my name from the front door and I jumped slightly before jumping from the sixth step to the floor. I straightened the bandanna on my head before walking out the front door to catch up with my older brother.

"I will never understand how you can space out like that. Especally since you know how important it is to be on time today." He said sounding just like a parent.

"Lets just its a special skill I have next to kicking your ass. Riven Junior." I said sticking my tongue out at him knowing how much that irrtated him.

"It's Riven James." He said under his breath at me while we stood waiting for the interealm shuttle.

I breathed out a sigh as it slowly appeared in front of us. I looked up at the robot drive and turned one last time to house that I had know all my life. I felt a smirk grace my lips as I waved goodbye to my parents who where standing in the front yard. I climbed the small stairs and took my seat next to RJ who had pulled out a small pocket sized book to read after he put our bags in the over head. I snorted at him and pulled my headphones back to the top of my head and started to drum on my knee while looking out the window as we took away from our home. About an album later we had stopped at the Red Fountain Station. RJ stood up when the driver called out the stop. I watched him grab his bags and pull mine down and put them in the seat next to me to be sure I didn't fall on my ass trying to get them when it was my stop. He walked towards the front throwing up a hand as a goodbye to me. I snorted at him before rubbing my face thinking I had started to cry.

When I was sure I wasn't crying I pulled the headphones off my head and down to my neck and got all three of my bags together the shuttle started to move again. It didn't even take a full minute to arrive at Alfea. I had all of my bags and made a rush for the exit not wanting to be on that god for saken thing one more beat of any song I know. The moment my shoes touched the grass of the small shuttle stop I felt the wind blow and I saw my hair fly all in my face. I had to blow a strand of hair out of my mouth before walking to the incredablily purple school. I didn't even get one foot in through the gate when I heard a dredfully annoying voice. I turned to face an old woman who had on librarian glasses.

"Name and Realm please." She said eyeing me like I was her prey.

"Jinx from Melody." I said eyeing her like she was me.

"No need for that tone young lady. Now lets see Jinx was it." She asked in a uptight tone.

"Yes ma'ma." I said putting two of my bags down and crossing my arms.

"I'm not seeing your name. Is the name you gave me a name you gave yourself or is it your birth name." She said looking down at me.

"Lady, I was born with the name, just give me the damn list." I huffed snatching it from her and finding my name.

"Now see here young lady." She said slightly yelling at me.

"I didn't think your eye sight was that bad old lady. My name was at the very top of the list." I said with a bland tone even though I felt my anger bubbling in my gut.

She was about to say something but I had bent back down and picked up my bags before walking into the school. I walked up to a buliten board and pulled off my room number and the schedule of classes that I would be taking this year. I walked up the stairs with the paper shoved into a pocket on one of my bags as I walked up two flights of stairs just to get to the stupid door. I opened and noticed I was the only one there, I let out a small sigh and looked at each of the three doors for my name. When I found it I opened the door and threw my bags to the foot of the bed next to the window before flopping on it myself and for the third time of the day pulling my headphones to my head and closing my eyes and putting one foot on the bed with my knee up so my other leg could rest across it before drifting into the sound of music playing in my ears.

 **RJ POV**

The entire ride up the elevator I felt a horrible wave of motion sickness, I was hoping that my breakfast wasn't planning on being on my shoes anytime soon. When I heard the small ding I sighed in relief and stepped off the death trap. I ran my fingers through my hair looking door to door of the hall looking for my name. When I founded it I opened the door only to see that it was empty. I looked all around the common room before finding my room and was about to step inside when i noticed how they had written my name on the door. Instead of Riven James it had said Riven Junior. I groaned for a second but let it go knowing that letting the small things piss you off get you nowhere in life. I neatly unpacked the two bags that I had before putting away small trinkets that I had brought with me.

One included a small picture of both me and Jinx on our birthday this year. She had smeared cake all over my face and I in return had dumped the punch bowl on her head. Just seconds after it had happened we had started to laugh at each other and our mother thought it was a perfect moment to take a picture of us. I had placed it in one of the open shelves above my bed before deciding to walk around the school to get a feel for where I was going to be staying.


	3. Taylor and Tyler

**Taylor POV**

I was rechecking my check list again to make sure I had everything I would be needing. I sighed closing the checklist out from the virtualisation glasses and pushing them up on to my head. I looked around my room for anything else. I nodded to myself before picking up my bags and going to the front. I checked my watch noticing that I was finished before my brother Tyler was. He came barreling down the hall with his bags. He gave me a giant smile and we walked up to a giant red ship. Dad was leaning on it waiting on us to get in. Tyler and I both took a seat at the computers on either side of the control seat and started up the ship.

"Taylor, you ready to begin your schooling at Alfea?" Dad asked taking off.

"More than you will ever know dad." I said still looking at the computer screen.

"What about Tyler? You ready to follow in your old dads footsteps?" He asked while slightly laughing.

"I guess so." Tyler said somewhat distracted by the program on the computer screen.

The rest of the flight was in silence, but we all seemed like it was for the best. Silence was always welcomed in our house, either we all where on our phones trying to create an app to out do the other or we were on the glasses surfing the web. Soon we had reached the Realm of Magix's. Dad had set the ship down at Red Fountain just as the innterrealm shuttle had landed in once again. I grabbed my bags an ran to meet it, but before I ran out of the ship I gave my father and brother both one last hug. Once I stepped on to the shuttle the robot in the driver seat asked for my shuttle card or a toll of two dollars. I paid the toll and took my seat in the very first seat. The flight was shorter than I thought it would be. I had just pulled my glasses down to do some research on the history of my new school when a mechanical voice chimed out saying Alfea station. I clicked the off switch on the side of the glasses and hurried to step off the shuttle. Once I had gotten a few feet away I heard the shuttle doors close and it take off for it to reach it's next destionation. I turned the glasses back on and as the virtual keyboard popped into my view I typed in the shuttle number to find the list, so if I ever took the shuttle again I knew what stop to get off at.

Alfea was stop number two coming from the city of Magix's, I read as I walked with my bags to an open gates. I was about to walk in but an older woman stopped me. I flicked the off switch and pushed the glasses up on my head again to see her. Her light brown hair stood out against her cloths and her glasses told me she was someone of an older generation.

"I'm sorry ma'am but what can I help you with?" I asked setting my bags down and clasping my hands together.

"I need your name to make sure you are on our list." She said pushing up the glasses.

"Oh then My name is Tayler of Zenith." I said making sure the glasses on my head didn't slip.

"Ahh here you are on the very last page." She said letting me in the gate.

I picked up my bags again and walked to a board looking for a sheet of paper with my name that had my room number and schedule of classes they had assigned to me this year. I had to manuvere on bag to rest on my shoulder as I pulled off the piece of paper and went to look for the room number that was printed onto the paper. After walking up a few flights of stairs I found it. I turned the golden knob and noticed that one of the doors was open. I looked at the names on the door, when I did I saw a beautifully written name above mine. I pushed the door open wider and heard a soft snoring coming from the left side of the room. I looked over at my roommate as I set my bags down, she was passed out cold above the covers. I could hear a song coming from the headphones that had fallen to the floor.

I stepped over towards her quietly and picked them off the floor and looked for an off switch so I could turn them off and put them in the nightstand next to her bed. When I found it I pressed it when I did I heard her snort and roll over. I almost dropped them but I pulled myself back together and let out a breath. I placed them down on the table and went back over to my bags and started to unpack them.

 **Tyler POV**

I rode up the elevator with my father or at least I did till it reached a floor labeled Housing. I stepped off the elevator and started looking for a door with my name on it. It seemed like it took me forever to locate the door but when I found it I opened the door and saw a guy already in the common room. He had a furrowed brow while looking at a book in his hands. I dropped the back in my right hand and closed the door. He looked up at me and closed the book before setting it down.

"Hi." I said picking the bag back up.

"Hi. I'm RJ." He said getting up from the sofa to come help me.

"I'm Tyler." I said handing him a bag, and going to find which room had my name.

"Where are you from?" He asked the moment I opened the door.

"Zenith. What about you?" I asked setting down the bags on one of the beds.

"Melody." He said as I started to unpack.

"My mom has an old friend who lives there. My dad to, said one of his teammates moved out there when he graduated from here to be apart of the royal guard and married my moms friend." I said putting my computer on a table that was next to the bed.

He didn't say anything but he nodded at me. We moved back into the common room together and turned on a large flat screen that was in the middle of an entertainment system. He picked up the book again and went back to reading.


	4. Amphina and Fawn

**Amphina POV**

I was in the middle of a good book while in a tall tree, I soon felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down and saw that one of the vines from the tree had wrapped its way all around my calf. I hit it with my book so it would get off of me. I was about to go back to my book but I heard someone call my name from the ground below me. I started to climb down but my foot slipped and I fell right into my twin brothers arms. I gave him a small smile while he just snorted at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he dropped me on my ass with a smirk on his face. I huffed at him and crossed my arms giving him a hard stare.

"You gotta hurry up Amphina or we are gonna be late." He said reaching out an hand to help me back up.

I'm coming Fawn. Are you already packed and ready to go?" I asked while we started back to our small summer house in the trees.

"Yes I am. Are you?" He asked back as we reached the front door.

"Not fully but I only need one last thing and that is this." I said holding up the book as he opened the door.

He nodded at me and I rand up the stairs to collect my own bags while he stayed downstairs while waiting for our mother to come back to use her magic and trasport us to the city of Magix and then we take the shuttle while she goes to meet an old friend at a cafe. I hurried down the stairs just in time to meet my brother just before our mother opened the door. She gave us both a sweet smile and held up one finger so she could put away the things in her hands. After everything was put away she asked us to each grab her hand and she used her magic. I closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them we where in the middle of the sidewalk. Our mother gave my brother one last hug and me a kiss on the forehead before she walked away.

"You ready Phina?" He asked as we stepped onto the shuttle.

"I guess are you?" I asked back paying a toll for the two of us.

"Couldn't be more ready." He said sitting down in a seat close to the front next to an elderly woman.

I watched trees flash by as we got going, all to soon it seemed as if a large floating building came into my view. I felt a twinge of sadness in my heart that my twin brother wasn't going to be with me anymore. I let out a small sigh as he gathered his bag and left with out a goodbye. I was about to pull out my book but soon Alfea came into my view and I put it back away and gathered my own bags. When the shuttle stopped I lightly stepped off and started to walk to the open gate but I was stopped by and elderly woman with sharp blue glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Name and your Realm please." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh I'm Amphina from Linphea." I told her while pushing my hair out of my face.

She nodded and motioned for me to go through, I had already gotten everything I needed when my mother brought me here the week after I turned seventeen. I walked up a few flights of steps looking for the room. When I opened the door I saw a maroon haired girl sitting in a chair with her legs over the arms with a pair of headphones on her head and a notebook in her lap and a pen in hand. I turned my head and found another girl at a desk with a taken apart computer. I bit my lip and walked through the room to get to the one with my name on it. I turned the knob on the door and moved to set my bags down. Once I did I picked up my book and moved into the common room with the other two. I sat down on a large couch and opened my book to the page I left off at.

 **Fawn POV**

I was still on the elevator with a buff looking teacher who kept eyeing me with a look like I was going to be his before lunch snack. I let out a reliefed sign when the elevator stopped on my floor. I hurried out of what could have been my coffin and started looking for the room with my name. I walked in and saw a dark haired guy reading with his legs crossed on a coffee table and another with a pair of virtualization glasses on the top of his head. I opened a door that was the closest to the entrance door and set my things down on the only open bed. I went to work putting my things away. After I finsihed I walked back out and was going to introduce myself to the other two guys.

"Hey. I'm Fawn." I said sitting down on a sectional.

"RJ." The one reading said with out looking up from his book.

"Tyler." The other one said shaking my hand.

"Where are you guys from?" I asked propping my feet up.

"Zenith." Tyler said pulling the glasses down and zoning out.

"What about you RJ?" I asked looking over at him.

"Melody. What about you." He asked turning a page.

"Linphea." I said looking up at the TV.

He nodded and went back to ignoring the world.


	5. Selene and Jason

**Selene POV**

I was sitting at a cafe with both of my parents and my younger brother having one last outing together before Jason and I go to school. I picked up my strawberry smoothie and took a long sip as my dad kissed my mothers hand and Jason did a fake gag. I snorted to cover up a laugh so I wouldn't get the evil eye from our mother. Jason stuck his tongue out at our mother who started to throw grapes at him. I rolled my eyes at the same time as my dad did.

"So Selene, Jason are you two ready to go to school?" He asked taking a grape out of my mothers hand and eating it.

"I guess. Alfea is much better than Beta." I said putting a chip in my mouth.

"It very much is darling." My mother said taking a bite of her salad.

"Dad do you know if you and your old gang is ever gonna show up at Red Fountain" Jason asked dipping a french fry in ranch.

Before my dad could answer I cut him off to ask our mother the same question.

"Same for you too mom. I want to meet them, you always told us of the adventures you guys had." I said flocking a piece of onion at my brothers head.

"Well Jason the guys said that the night of the reunion we would all get together with our kids and spend it like the good ole days." He said drinking his soda.

Our mother just nodded and pulled out her golden card so she could pay for our lunch. We all got up and stepped away the cafe and walked my dads latest wind rider and he pulled out mine and Jason's bags. I used my magic to lift my bags so I wouldn't have to carry them. I heard Jason snort at me as we walked to the shuttle stop. I had Jason grab my bags so I could pay our toll and we went to pick out seats. I pulled out my nail file and started to file out my nails just as we stopped at Red Fountain. I stood up to get out of his way and gave him a small hug before he left the shuttle. I sat back down in the seat and sighed out while looking around the nearly empty shuttle. It seemed like all I did was blink and we had stopped at Alfea. I picked up my bags once again so I could walk out on to the ground. I then used the spell for my bags to be levitated again and walked towards the open gate.

"Excuse me young lady but who are you?" An older woman asked me as she walked up to me.

"Oh I am Selene of Solaria." I said giving her a slight attitude.

She looked down at a list and snorted at me before letting me through. I snorted at her and walked to a large board with pins, when I found my name I pulled it off the board and went to find the room with my name. When I found the door I heard people talking and loud music. I opened the door and saw a maroon headed girl screaming at a brunette and an orange haired girl had ear plugs inside her ears.

"Don't you ever touch my shit." The maroon haired girl yelled.

I blinked a few times to make sure that this was not a nightmare or just a really bad daydream. Once I was sure I walked around the two to an empty and barren room to set down my bags before I walked back out into the chaos. I walked to the stereo and turned it off which caused the two girls screaming at each other to stop. I heard her snort and I gave her look.

"Now lets all just calm down and talk this out along with introduce ourselves." I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Fine then she hid my headphones." The maroon haired girl said her voice sounding like venom.

"I only did it because you wouldn't talk to anyone." The brunette said with a huff.

"Okay here is the only sultion, which is to give her back the headphones." I said holding our my hands.

She then waved her and and then a pair of light purple headphones appeared in my hands. I handed them back to her and she put them around her neck.

"Alright then how about we all introduce ourselves." I said taking a deep breath.

"I'm Jinx and she's Taylor." The maroon haired girl said pointing to the girl with earplugs in.

"I am Amphina." The brunette said going to sit down on the sofa.

 **Jason POV**

I walked down a large and long hallway to find my the dorm like room I would be staying in. Once I got there I saw two guys playing a game of war on one of the tables. I walked in to a room that had nothing on the wall or the beds. As I was setting everything down on the bed I heard a loud cheer come from the common room. I walked back in and saw the orange haired guy had his hands in fists and his arms in the air. I looked down at the board and saw that he had won the game. The black haired guy just snorted and walked over to a chair and flopped down into it.

"um Hi." I said sitting down on the sofa.

After I said that we all introduced ourselves.


	6. Monica and Iaiash

**Monica POV**

I popped my head out of the ocean water just as I saw one of the newest models of the Red Fountain ships land on the court yard of the castle area. I took a deep breath and started to swim back to the shore. I picked up a blue fluffy towel and slipped on my red sneakers and pulled my hoodie over the dripping wet mass that was my hair. I put the towel over my shoulders under my hair so it would keep my hair from drenching my jacket. I started up the sandy path back to our castle. When I got there my hair was half way dry and already starting to frizz and knot. I groaned and walked in through the large french doors to enter the foyer and ran up the grand staircase to get to my room to have a shower and change knowing that I would have enough time since all of my bags where packed and ready to be loaded into the ship. I turned on the hot water and stepped into the warm spray and began to wash away the sea salt from my hair and body. When I was finished I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a fluffy pink robe that was hanging on my bathroom door. I rummaged through what was left of my clothes to find something to wear. I had found something and set it out just as there was a loud knock on my door. I made sure that the robe was tied tight before I answered it.

"What can I do for you Isaiah?" I asked somewhat hiding behind the door.

"Dad sent me up to collect your bags. Uh are you not ready yet?" He asked raising his left eyebrow while asking.

"I have my bags packed but I just got done with my afternoon swim. I didn't know we would be leaving this afternoon." I said letting him and pulled my hair from the towel.

He just rolled his eyes and picked up the bags that where in the floor. I hurried to put on my clothes and go down stairs bringing the very last bag downstairs and on to the ship. I took a seat in one of the tan leather chairs that where above the flight deck. I pulled our one of my journals and started to write as I waited for us to land. After what seemed like an etreity we landed at Alfea and I grabbed all of my bags before giving my brother one last hug goodbye. I walked off the ship and right up to the open gate and walked through it without being stopped. I walked up to a board and pulled of my information before going to look for my room. When I found it I opened the door to see a maroon hair girl was singing a punk rock song on a coffee table in front of three other people who were singing along. I bobbed my head along with her voice as I closed the door. She finished and took a bow and we all clapped for her.

"Thank you. Thank you." She said with a small bow before jumping of the coffee table and grabbing a water bottle.

I walked to one of the large rooms and put my bags on the only open bed and came back out and sitting next to a blonde girl she had a nail file in her hands and was fixing the nails on her right hand. I held out my left and waited on her to take in her right hand.

"Hello my name is Monica what is your's?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I am Selene daughter of Stella." She said with a big smile.

"I'm Aisha's daughter." I said taking my hand back.

"That's great. Oh the maroon haired girl is Jinx, shes Musa's daughter but if you ask me she acts just like what I've her dad acts. The orange haired girl is Taylor she is Techna's daughter, and the last one who is a brunette is Amphina who is Flora's daughter." She said going back to her nails.

"So, so far we are all the children of the original Winx Club?" I asked pulling my journal back out.

"That's right." She said.

 **Isaiah POV**

I was steadily tapping my foot on the long elevator ride up. I waited for the ding and stepped off on to the floor labeled housing. It didn't take me long to find the room I would be staying in. I opened the door and watched an orange haired guy pump is fist in the air after beating a black haired guy at the game of war. I snorted at the two of them and looked over at a brunette haired guy who was playing a video game on the large TV. I looked over at the last guy who had blueish black hair, he had a pair of earphones in his ears and was reading a book. I laughed to myself softly at my teammates before entering a room on the wall across from the door. I put down my bags and walked into the common room once more and it seemed like chaos had ensued the black haired guy was beating the brunette at the game and they started acting like third graders. I snorted and picked up the remote to turn it off. They both screamed no and turned to look at me. I had to contain my laughter at their hurt faces.

"So as an introduction my name is Isaiah from Andros." I said setting the remote down.

"I'm Tyler from Zenith the one in the chair ignoring the noise is RJ he's from Melody." The orange haired guy said standing up to shake my hand.

"I'm Jason from Saloria and that's Fawn from Limphina." The brunette said putting down the controller.

I nodded and sat down in the open chair before Fawn turned the TV and the game back on.


	7. Skylee and Ace

**Skylee POV**

I was sitting on the back of my older brother wind rider while waiting to tell our parents goodbye. I looked all around the street while I played with one of the curls of my hair. I sat sideways so my feet would dangle over the side, soon I saw my brother walk out of the cafe with two water bottles. He handed me one to put in my bag and he put the other down near his feet. I fixed how I was sitting and with one last wave we took off. I tried to look at the fast passing shops but the names where all a blur. Soon a large purple building came into view and he slowed to a stop so I could get off and grab my bags. I gave him a wave and started towards the school when I bumped into a small flying pixie.

"Oh I'm sorry." I told the little pixie that had fallen to the ground.

I got down on my knees and picked her up in my hands. She rubbed her head and them smiled up at me. I stood up and she flew from my hands but moved to my shoulder.

"I'm Suzy whats your name." She asked as we walked through the gate.

"I'm Skylee. What kind of Pixie are you?" I asked her as we walked through the front doors.

"I'm the Pixie of Sunshine." She said happily.

I giggled at how happy she was, I started to look around but I took a wrong turn. When I groaned out Suzy showed me the way back to the stairs and pointed to a board with only a few names left on it. I pulled off my name and walked with Suzy to a door with my name on it. I opened it and saw no one in the common area. I raised an eyebrow but walked over to a light purple door and noticed a few plants one side of the room and a brunette who was reading a small pocket book in her hands. Suzy flew off my shoulder and told me she would be seeing me tomorrow. I smiled and waved goodbye to her before sitting down on the bed and putting the bag on the floor. I pulled out the water bottle and twisted the lid off before taking a small drink. I put it on the bedside table and began unpacking.

"Oh I'm sorry." I heard a voice come from behind me.

I whirled around and saw my roommate move a potted plant off of a table on my side of the room. I set down my computer and turned back to her holding out my hand.

"Hello I'm skylee." I said as she took my hand.

"Amphina." I nodded and moved to sit down on the bed and watched the sun set.

"Um where is everyone else?" I asked turning back to her.

"Oh Monica and Selene went to Magixs to go have some food at a cafe, Jinx and Taylor are down in dinning hall have dinner and I was just going to read here but if you would like we could go down and join them." She said very softly.

"Oh no its fine I just wanted to know where everyone was." I said sitting down on the bed again.

 **Ace POV**

I walked off the elevator and into a long hallway that lead to a dorm like room. I opened the door and noticed that no one was in the common room and then I looked at the time on my phone and made a face over the fact I didn't realise how late it was. I opened the door that was across from the TV and set all of my things down on the floor and just fell on to the bed before kicking off my shoes and pulling the sheets over me and started to doze off.


	8. Chapter One

_**I am sorry for how short the last chapter was but this chapter will be longer also I am going to introduce the rest of the pixies in this chapter as well as one of the three witches that are going to make up the new generation of the Trix. Also this chapter is going to start out with one of the Pixies point of view. Again sorry for the short length of the last chapter.**_

* * *

 **Suzy POV**

I sat up from my bed and stretched my arms before rushing to get ready to meet my bonded fairy again. I flew past everyone's home on my way to Head Mistress Faragonda's office. The door was left slightly open for us to fly through. I landed on the desk next to Pixel who was calculating the odds of our fairies being related the original winx club. I giggled at her and looked over at Amanda who was rocking back and forth repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Liselle what is she saying?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Oh shes saying what if they don't like us. She has been saying that all morning. I've tried to find a tune that would sooth her but it hasn't worked yet." She said said sighing before going back to tapping on the desk.

I sighed and sat down next to Helena who was playing a game by herself just as the Head Mistress stepped back into her office. I gave her a giant smile and waved at her. She gave me a smile back as the fairies started walking in.

"You called for us Miss Faragonda?" A dark haired brunette asked as three of the girls sat down in the chairs in front of the Head Mistress's desk.

"Yes I did girls. I don't know if you know this but every fairy here is able to have a bonded Pixie. These six are the last ones with out a fairy. I have called you in here so you six could meet these six Pixies. Now why don't all of you go out into the court yard." She said with a small smile as we all left.

"Skylee is so good to see you again!" I said happily as I flew to hug her.

"It is good to see you again to Suzy." She said hugging me back.

 **Jinx POV**

I locked eyes with a light purple hair pixie who wore a crop top and a skirt. She gave me the once over before landing in my open hand. She tapped out a rhythm on my palm and I nodded my head to it just the same as her. I smirked at her as she smiled up at me. I walked with her over to a shaded area just as I heard wind riders drive up. I watched my brother pull off his helmet and got off the wind rider after he powered it down. I snorted at what he was wearing. He started walking my way but looked over at Skylee and the rest of my group before heading towards them. I felt another smirk grace my lips.

"Whose that guy?" The pixie asked.

"Oh sorry He's my twin brother RJ and I'm Jixn sorry for forgetting my manners" I said as she flew up to sit on my bent knee.

"Well then I'm Liselle pixie of the bass." She said before flying back to the ground.

I got off the ground and followed her over.

"Oh look here is the recluse herself." Skylee joked as I came into sight.

"Haha very funny." I said with a snort.

"Oh lighten up Jinx." Selene said giving me a look.

"Fine so whats the plan for today?" I asked fiddling with my headphones.

"Oh well we all thought that after you get that stick out of your ass we would all go to the club in downtown Magix." Selene commented after looking at her nails.

I snorted at her and just nodded. I went with the girls back to our dorm room to change after we waved bye to the guys. I walked into the room I shared with Taylor after we walked back into the room. I started looking through my clothes for something to change into it. When I found it I used my magic to changed my clothes at the same time as Taylor. I looked over at my new bonded pixie and I held up my fist and she balled her her tiny hand to give me a fist bump back. I smiled at her before me and Taylor left the room me shared to wait in the common room. It didn't take long for the others to come out as well.

"So are we gonna ride with guy or are we on our own for transportation?" Monica asked as we walked out the door to get to the court yard.

"Oh no the guys will be taking us." Just as Selene said that six wind riders stopped at the edge of the school.

We ran over to them and I was going to get on my brothers but Skylee got there before me I tilted my head at them but moved on to an orange haired and introduced myself before asking if I could ride with him. He nodded and after that I just had to wait for the other to get on the others. After that we rode into downtown Magix's just in time to get to the club. We all got off and went inside. I tapped on a blonde guys shoulder and motioned to the dance floor. He gave me a giant smirk and nodded, we started to dance just as I heard a loud crash. I looked over at the ceiling and saw witch laughing as she froze people to the floor and conjored up snow monsters. I looked over at the other girls who looked ready for a fight.

"Selene what do we do?" I shouted over at her.

"What else can we do! We fight." She shouted back at me.

We all nodded to each other and changed into our fairy forms. I tried to fly up to the witch but I felt something cold grab my ankle. I shivered as the monster threw me into a table. I groaned and sat up before rubbing my head. The blonde guy I was dancing with ran over to me and helped my stand up. I snarled at the monster before powering up an attack.

"Bass Explosion." I screamed using my magic to congor up to giant speakers that created a super sonic sound that caused the monster to crumble into snow.

* * *

 _ **I am going to leave it here as a break and continue from where it left off in the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter Two

**Selene POV (continuing from last chapter)**

I heard Jinx's explosion before I saw the snow monster crumble into a pile of snow. I flew away from a blast of ice just as the witch conjoured it up. I looked behind me and saw that the blast had hit Amphina, she now looked like a frozen ice pop. Before I was going to say anything Skylee flew down to thaw her out. I saw the witch snarl and make a giant ball of ice in her hand, I looked at where she was aiming, she had it aimed at my brother Jason.

"Lunar Shield!" I shouted just as she let the ball fly I had the shield around Jason who looked confused.

"Who the hell is this bitch?" I heard Jinx ask from beside me.

"That my friend is a good question." I said right back to her.

Before she could speak the witch laughed again at us. I snorted just as she landed on her feet motioned for us to all land, we all followed her motion but we kept a look all around us. She chuckled at us and smirked.

"I am Veronica the daughter of Icey and the leader of your worst enemy." She said looking at her blue nails.

"I didn't ask for your life's story babe." Jinx said with a snort.

That pissed Veronica off even more and conjoured up one giant snow monster, that tried to step on Jason and the a blonde specialist. Before I could try and help Taylor beat me to it. She created a shield she called Fire Wall and rushed below the monsters foot and blocked it from crushing him. I let out a sigh of relief while the monster fell back and crashed on to the floor. Skylee flew up and above it just in time to use what she called Fire Rain, it melted the monster which caused the floor to flood and everyone that was left in the club ran out just as the monster melted. Veronica screamed in anger and flew away before we all transformed back into our normal clothes. I looked around to survey the damage and just from the small look I took, I knew that we all where going to be in trouble from the Head Mistress. When we got back to Alfea there was already four people outside, I think we all gulped at the same time.

"Girls in my office now." The Head Mistress said furrowing her brow before walking away with the older brunette woman.

"Boy back to the school and wait in the training yard for me." A big buff man said in a very gruff voice.

Each of the boys nodded one after the other, they each got on their wind riders and rode off. I felt bad for all of them, us included. The six of us girls walked into the Head Mistress's office. I sat down in one of the three chairs next to both Monica and Skylee. The other three stood behind us. I crossed my ankles and fingers while hoping she wasn't to pissed at us.

"I received a very disturbing phone call from a local club owner would one of you like to explain why I received this call?" She asked while raising an eyebrow

"Well Ma'am you see we where attacked by a witch named Veronica..." I started to explain but Jinx finished my sentenced for me.

"That bitch was crazy, we didn't do anything to her.." Skylee cut her off.

"What she means is we did nothing to her, she broke the roof and attacked us first." She said finishing for the both of us.

"Girls, because of the extensive damage you will be apart of the clean up crew at the both the club and you will do all of the chores here over the weekend while every one else is spending their time away from here. This will be apart of the work you will be doing to pay for the damage done to the club." She said before pulling off her glasses.

She waved her hand as a motion for us to leave, I stood up first and lead a line of the rest of the girls to the hallway. When we reached the staircase leaned against a rail and groaned out in a low tone. I looked at the other five who did the same as me. I looked over at six very small very pissed of faces. They flew over to us and started to lay into each of us.

"Uh I can't believe you did that Selene do you know how many people could have been hurt because of you six." She said in her high pitched tone.

"Althea... We are not the ones who started the fight." I told her as we started to walk back to our dorm room.

"It does not matter Selene. Innocent people where there. Also you went out in that outfit.." She started to say.

"Whats wrong with it Althea?" I asked looking down at my outfit.

"Well for starters that top with those shorts is a fashion nightmare." She said circling around me before turning to look at the others.

"All of you need a fashion refresher course. Especially you miss emo goth girl." She said getting in Jinx's face.

"Hold up there Mrs. Fashonista. I like how I dress..." Jinx started and I just tuned them out for the rest of the fight.

 **Taylor POV**

While the pixie and Jinx where fighting I had gone to my room to calculate the total damage done to the club building off a blueprint I had swiped off the desk of the Head Mistress. I had programd them into the virtie glasses, after I had done that I was able to see it out before my eyes in three d. I made a face when I factored in the all of the damage we had made trying to defend not just us but the club goers as well. What I was seeing we had caused the most damage to the floor not to the roof. I let out a groan and took of the glasses on to see Pixel almost right in my face. I had to blink a few times in shock but I soon calmed down.

"Hello Pixel." I said with a smile.

"Hello Taylor. What where you looking at? A new computer code? Or Oh I know a way to surf the web with out being at a computer." She said extremely excited.

"Oh no. Nothing like that, it was just a virtual model of the damage to the club." I said putting the glasses away in my night table drawer.

I smiled at her again while she flew around, it seemed she hadn't heard me and was now naming off more things that I could have been. I started to giggle at how happy she seemed. I let out a happy sigh and moved to sit on my bed while the other the pixie was still trying to give Jinx a warning about how she dressed. I then made a face as my stomach started to growl loudly, I looked for my little pocket money pouch so I could go down stairs and eat dinner with the rest of the school. I heard the door to the room open then slam shut as my roommate started ramble on and on about the pixie being stupid.

"Hey Taylor, what are you looking for?" She asked walking up closer to my side.

"Oh my pocket money pouch have you seen it?" I asked still looking.

"No but how about, I treat us tonight you did it last night." She said while I heard her pull open a night table drawer.

"Oh no you shouldn't Jinx.." I started but she cut me off with one look that made me think of picture my dad had of one of his old friends.

We headed down stairs to dinning hall and sat down after we grabbed what looked like a cesear salad. Jinx start to pick at it with her fork and move it around on the plate while I smothered my in raspberry veinegrete. I had to hold in a laugh when she tried to eat the salad, her face was priceless.

"What?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Oh nothing you just are a riot with all of the expressions you can make in under five seconds." I said finally laughing causing her to make more expressions and faces.

We spent the rest of the evening at the table getting to know each other. I learned so many things about her, one being she is two hours younger than her brother. And in return she learned many things about me. I told her about how I was technincally a day older than my brother because he was born at 2:15 the next morning.


End file.
